


I'd rather kiss a horse (Felix Hugo FraldariusxF!Reader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses - Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Felix Hugo Fraldarius is Bad at Feelings, Flirting, Holding Hands, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Time Skip, Refusal, Slow Burn, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: Sylvain Jose Gautier.The notorious skirtchaser.To the amusement of the Blue Lions, he'd even dare to make a move on you, when he's suffering a dry spell during your academy days.But does he really want to woo you or does he have something else on his mind?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses - Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I'd rather kiss a horse (Felix Hugo FraldariusxF!Reader)

You were about to leave the council room and to join Felix for a training fight, when you heard Sylvain Jose Gautier call out for you.

"[y/n], wait for me!"

He came to your desk and flashed you a broad smile.

"Hello Sylvain.", you said only to raise your brows at him, when you noticed the slight redness of his left cheek.

Immediately you knew where he had gotten it from this time.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?", you asked, tapping your right index finger against your cheek while looking at the redhead.

He frowned and rubbed gently over his flushed skin. 

Sylvain Jose Gautier, the legendary master of seduction, was currently suffering from a dry spell. Each girl he approached rather sent him off with a slap instead of falling for his wooing. 

A part of you pitied him, a part of you didn't.

You had warned him before and simply refused to help him in his adventures. Instead you had decided to watch from the sidelines.

"Maybe I should take a break from the girls in town."

Hearing those words, your brows raised.

"Syl, are you alright?", you asked, obviously shocked by his words. 

But it seemed that the heir of house Gautier didn't hear you. Therefore you snapped your fingers in front of his eyes.

"Sylvain? Hello? Can you hear me? Goddess, if you don't snap out of it, I'll drag you to the infirmary!", you said a little louder.

At your last sentence he stopped staring into the air and returned his attention to you.

Suddenly he smiled.

"No need for that, [y/n]. I'm perfectly fine. Maybe you were right last week, when you reprimanded me. I should really change my point of view."

Shouldering your back you laughed, only to immediately stop, when he continued.

"Maybe setting my eyes on you is an option."

You gasped and were too thrown aback to reply.

"Oh, come on, [y/n]. I know some students here refer to you as Faerghus' thistle, but you're really pretty despite being so snarky from time to time."

Heat rose to your cheeks.

So much for him promising you to never flirt with you.

Poor Sylvain didn't notice the clenching of your fists.

Just when he wanted to say another word, you exploded.

"SYLVAIN JOSE GAUTIER!! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! I'D RATHER KISS A HORSE THAN FLIRT WITH YOU!"

Dozens of heads turned towards the two of you, as you stormed off and out of the room. 

Since your back was turned at him, you didn't notice Ingrid slapping the back of Sylvains head with her hand, calling him a hopeless case.

***

When you reached the training grounds, you put your belongings down and onto one of the several benches, letting out a deep frustrated huff.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!", you hissed, using your magic to have a wooden sword come flying into your hand.

Immediately you started practicing your moves in hope to calm your nerves before you'd face the youngest son of Rodrigue Fraldarius.

You had promised him a good fight and you wanted to stay true to your word.

Once you had warmed up to the fluent moves of fighting with only one sword, you took a second sword from the armor stand and practiced your favourite fighting style with two swords at once. Today you wouldn't use your magic to control your swords. Your very own strenght would be put to the test.

"Starting without me, I see."

The calm voice of Felix Hugo Fraldarius was heard from behind your back. 

Stopping your practice, you turned and were met with a familiar amber gaze.

A little smirk curled his lips upwards as he approached you.

"Your little dispute with Sylvain is making history through the whole academy.", he stated, taking in your blush with interest.

"Ugh, don't mention it. This is so embarassing. Next time, I'll hex him.", you replied with a pout. 

Felix remained quiet and went to retrieve a wooden sword for himself.

Your eyes followed him, only for you to avert them, when he turned towards you.

"You know better than that, [y/n]. It would only cause you trouble."

He was right and you knew it, but you decided not to agree verbally. 

Instead you seized the moment and advanced. 

You only heard his chuckle when your two swords met his. Of course he had predicted your sudden attack. He pushed you back and followed immediately. You drew back and dodged with grace, only to attack again. For a whole while only your laboured breaths and the clacking of your swords was heard. The two of you kept fighting until your stances led you to a par.

Your blades crossed around Felix' neck, while his swords tip was pressed right against your lower abdomen.

Eventough the battle had been as heated as always, you felt your anger dissipate and your soul coming to calm and focussed rest. 

When he noticed the change in your demeanor, the blue-haired man smirked again. 

As it seemed you had vented out most of your anger and moved on. 

At least for now. 

Both of you lowered your swords at the same time, only for you to let out a relaxed sigh.

"That was just what I needed."

Your sparring-partner chuckled.

"Glad I could help you with that."

Together you put the weapons away before sitting down in the last light of the retreating sun.

Dinner would be served soon and you would be called to join the others.

For a while neither of you spoke as you sat side by side in silence.

It was only when the tips of your hands touched, that Felix would then engulf your left hand with his right.

"Don't be angry at that fool."

You turned your head.

"I'm not. Well, not anymore.", you admitted, enjoying the warmth of his skin against yours.

"Good." 

Slightly calloused fingers laced with yours, tracing the soft skin with a still lingering hint of coyness. Despite being with you for over a month now, Felix still was new to situations like these. You didn't blame him for not having the nerves for tenderness or matters of the heart.

The loss of his father still sat deep within him. 

With you he had found solace, peace and someone, who didn't make too much of a fuss about him. 

The idea of your childhood friendship and mutual respect for each other to transform into something more intimate and romantic had come slowly. 

Your thoughts were interrupted, when you were pulled up to your feet and into your lovers arms.

At the same time you noticed the bells chiming to summon you and the others to the dining hall.

"Oh my, we're late.", you gasped.

"We'll make it in time.", Felix replied "But before we join the others, tell me this. What did you mean, when you said to Sylvain about rather kissing a horse than him?"

His amber eyes held a malicious glint, when they saw your cheeks bleeding into the colour of blooming roses. 

Biting your lower lip, you held onto his upper arms, but remained silent.

A low chuckle was your reward, but when you finally decided to open your mouth, the gates were opened.

There was no time for the two of you to seperate.

With wide eyes Sylvain stared at the two of you for a minute, but then he grinned.

"So much for kissing a horse huh? I knew you guys had something going on, but with the two of you being uptight as clams, I had to take drastic measures. Sorry for that [y/n]!"

Your mouth opened in utter disbelief, while Felix growled in annoyance. 

"Told you, it was a trick, [y/n]!"

Furrowing your brows you felt a familiar crackle of magic running down your hands and towards your fingertips.

"Can I please hex him?", you whisper between tight lips.

"Be my guest. I'll cover for you at the dining hall.", Felix replied.

"No need, Fe! I'll be done posthaste."

Raising to the tips of your toes, you placed a gentle peck on his cheek, before walking towards Sylvain with a smile. The redhead gulped, when he saw the grim glingt in your eyes.

"[y/n]?", he squeaked. "Hey come on, I already told you guys that I'm sorry."

"Oh that you did. But do you also remember, what you allowed me to do, if you would ever break your promise and flirt with me?", you asked, sweet smile turning into a broad grin.

"Of course I - OH NO!"

***

This days chronic reported the official announcement of Felix and your relationship a few hours later, but also Sylvain being chased to his room by a tiny but insistent rain cloud. 

You only removed your spell after he promised to never overstep your boundaries again, no matter how much his curiosity dared him to.

Many years later the story of this very day would become a favourite of your children and they would never grow tired to ask their godfather about how he had been able to find out their parents' secret.

"I'm sorry my dears, but I'm going to take that to my grave. If I told you, your father would either slice me in half or your mother would conjure up a thunderstorm to haunt me for the rest of my days. My lips are sealed.", Sylvain would always say and tho this promise he stayed true.

At least until the kids had come of age.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> All elements from Fire Emblem: Three Houses belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.


End file.
